You Grew Up In The 90's If
by Aspen-SiredBySpike
Summary: A series of ficlets and drabbles based on fads only a real 90's child would admire.
1. I'm Going Digital

**A/N: So, this is my new series. No idea how many chapter it will be. Maybe 25 or so. Based on 90's fads because I'm a REAL child of the 90's. Don't deny it, you'll remember most of these things too. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Book You Should Read: "To Catch A Pirate" by Jade Parker**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

* * *

**I'm Going Digital**

"Alice, what's wrong?"

"If I could cry, I totally would right now!"

"Why? Ali, what is it?"

"Oh, Edward," Alice cried, throwing her arms around her bother, "I can't bear it! It's just too hard to talk about!"

"Aw, come on sis, you know you can tell me anything." He replied, patting her on the back. "Now, what's got you all upset?"

"Edward… Scotch- he… he… he died!" She whimpered.

Edward crinkled his nose in confusion.

"Who's Scotch?"

Edward backed up so he could look down into his sister's eyes. They were big golden orbs, staring sadly back into his own.

"Scotch was my Tamagotchi, and he died!" She cried, pointing at the small, pink toy on the coffee table.

Sighing, Edward released her and walked out of the room without a backward glance. If she thought he was going to comfort her over the loss of a virtual pet, she had another thing coming.


	2. Out Is The New In

**A/N: Don't deny it, you had one too. And it was flourescent. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Book To Read: "Drama! The Four Dorothys" by Paul Ruditis.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Out Is The New In**

"I always knew this would come back into style."

"Um, Bella?" Rosalie tapped the brunette's shoulder trying to get he attention. "No." She said, waving her finger in the mirror since the younger girl wouldn't turn around.

"What? Why are you waving your finger around, Rose? Did you get a paper cut?" Bella asked, her forehead crinkling.

Rosalie stared at her still moving finger and spat out "Yeah right" before lowering her hand. "I'm saying no to what you're wearing. It's a fashion crime, Bella."

"No, it isn't. Everyone else is wearing them."

"Do you see me with one on?"

"Then I guess you're out of style."

"_I'm_ the one out of style?" Rosalie scoffed, lowering her hands onto Bella's waist. "Bella, dear, I'm not the one wearing a fluorescent green fanny pack."

Bella looked down awkwardly at the pale hands on the straps of her new accessory. "Well, I think it's nice. Simple and portable, and very, very stylish."

If Rosalie still had blood, she would be flushed with anger.

"Bella! Rosalie! Look at my awesome new purse!" Alice exclaimed, strutting into the room wearing a hot pink fanny pack.

"Not you too!" Rosalie cried, throwing her hands up in the air as she made her way over to the couch to pout.

"What's with her?" Alice asked, her eyes trained on her sulking sister.

"She's just mad because she's not in style." Bella replied, hip-checking her fanny pack with Alice's, causing both girls to erupt into a fit of giggles, oblivious to the glares their backs were receiving.


	3. Give Me A Beat

**A/N: So, with this chapter, I was able to cover two fads. Go me! Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Book To Read: "Wicked Lovely" & "Ink Exchange" by Melissa Marr**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Give Me A Beat**

"_Well this is a story all about how my life got flip-turned upside down. And I'd like to take a minute just sitting right there, I'll tell you how I became the prince of a town called Bel-Air._"

"I think he's finally lost it." Alice muttered, her eyes wide in amazement.

"_In West Philadelphia, born and raised, on the playground is where I spent most of my days,_"

"I think you're right. This is odd, even for him." Edward chimed in, trying hard to sort out his confusion.

"_Chillin' out max and relaxing all cool while I'm shooting some b-ball outside of the school. When a couple of guys they were up to no good, started making trouble in my neighborhood…_"

"If he keeps singing that, he is so not coming in our room tonight." Rosalie scoffed.

"_I got in one little fight and my Mom got scared, she said-_"

"Where the hell did you get my boom box? I was sure I packed that away in the early 90's so you wouldn't find it!" Jasper exclaimed, charging towards Emmett, who was currently dressed in baggy, multicolored shorts, a graffiti t-shirt, basketball sneakers, and a fluorescent ball hat, with the brim off to the side. On his shoulder was an oversized boom box, spouting out the theme song for "_The Fresh Prince Of Bel-Air_" at a too-loud volume.

"Turn it off! You'll waste the batteries!" Jasper shrieked, making a jump for the boom box.

"But I wanna listen to it!" Emmett cried, dodging his brother.

"Not on my watch!"

"You're not wearing a watch!"

Edward, Alice, and Rosalie burst out into a fit of laughter as they watched Jasper chase Emmett around the house, occasionally hearing the elder shout things like "No, dawg!" It truly made their day.


	4. Gotta Catch 'Em All

**A/N: This was requested from several people, so I thought I'd get it over with early on. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Book To Read: "Ella Enchanted" by Gail Carson Levine**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Gotta Catch 'Em All**

"No."

"But why?"

"Because it's not a fair trade."

"What do you mean, it's not a fair trade? I'm willing to offer you a monster with double the hit points, which will also give you a complete evolution set, for a lower point monster, that just starts me out. If it's unfair for anyone, it's me."

"No, it's not."

"How?"

"Blastoise isn't as cute as Evie."

"Alice!" Emmett groaned, throwing his deck down on the bed. "You're totally missing the point here, not to mention the opportunity! You don't trade Pokémon cards because they're _cute_, you do it to try and get all one hundred and fifty cards!"

"Well, I don't. And I won't trade away my Evie for that stupid turtle." She stated, folding her arms across her chest.

"But Alice, you have four Evie cards! All you need is one!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Actually, I plan on starting an Evie farm, so I really need twenty."

Emmett just rested his head in his hands and muttered "Sisters."


	5. Game Boys & Play Girls

**A/N: The version of the classic gaming machine in this chapter is based off my own original one, which I still have and play from time to time. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Book To Read: "The Year Of Secret Assignments" by Jaclyn Moriarty**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Game Boys & Play Girls**

"Why is it black and white?"

"It's classic."

"But it's difficult to see, even for me, and I have supernatural eyesight."

"That's how it's supposed to look."

"Grainy?"

"No. Pixilated."

"What are you supposed to be? A bear?"

"For Carlisle's sake, Edward! I'm a monkey! Does '_Donkey Kong_' ring any bells?" Bella cried, throwing her free hand up in the air, missing his face by mere inches. Edward was currently looking over her shoulder at the dim screen on the gigantic red machine in her hand.

After a moment's silence, and Bella had resumed attention to her game, Edward said "I still think he looks like a bear."

"Grr."

"Did you just growl at me?" He chuckled.

"No. Now, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to play in peace. I'm nearly on level two." Bella mumbled, her eyes locked on the screen.

Edward sighed, throwing a glance to the brand new – and still unreleased in the U.S.- Playstation 5 that was hooked up to the big flat screen television, and then back to the gaudy red GameBoy in Bella's hand.

_And I thought her truck was old…_ He thought, forcing himself to be content just watching her concentrated face.


	6. Tiny Toys

**A/N: The winter wonderland one is still with me. I bring it out every Christmas. Like the Cullens, I'm a pack rat. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Book To Read: "Bliss" by Lauren Myracle**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Tiny Toys**

"Where did you find that?"

"In the attic."

"Why did we keep those?"

"If you didn't notice already, this family keeps everything."

"Even stupid toys from the 90s?"

"Polly Pocket is _not_ stupid!" Alice shrieked, holding the tiny doll in her hand.

"You actually collected those things?" Emmett said, glancing down at the pile of shapes on the floor beside his sister, several flipped open. There was the red heart shaped "Polly's Winter Wonderland", the purple oval shaped "Polly's Pool Party", and a bright yellow star shaped "Polly's Sleepover".

"No, your wife did." Alice replied pressing the tiny squirrel in the winter wonderland set so the tune to "Jingle Bells" emanated from the back speaker.

"Really, I think they suit you better than Rosalie." Emmett stated, picking up a blue square shaped "Polly's Mall Madness".

"Oh? Why?" Alice asked, absentmindedly.

"Because they're miniature, just like you."

"Emmett!" Alice screamed, throwing a green triangle shaped "Polly's Camping Trip" at his head. He dodged it by mere inches.

"Pa-la-la-la-Polly!" He sang, dancing around his pouting sister.

"Shut ip." Alice muttered, secretly singing along with him in her head.


	7. Demonic Dolly

**A/N: Don't deny it, this is all you read in the last decade. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Book To Read: "Cybelle's Secret" by Juliet Marriller.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Demonic Dolly**

"Ahhh!" Bella cried, bolting out of her room, to the hall where Edward was currently using his cell phone.

"What? What is it?" Edward asked, searching for the source of Bella's distress as he snapped his phone shut.

"Slappy is in my room! He's going to kill me!" Bella exclaimed.

"Slappy?" Edward raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Yes! He's everywhere!" Bella explained, her arms flailing around like mad. "He's on my fan, and then he's sitting on my windowsill, and next he's in the rocking chair! And then-"

"Bella," Edward interrupted, laying a cold hand on her arm. "Were you reading Goosebumps before bed again?"

"Maybe…"

"Bella, sweetie, when I said you needed to expand your scope of reading outside the classics, I wasn't referring to books that would give you nightmares."

"But-"

"No buts. You're going back to bed and I'll accompany you. No fictional puppet will be killing you on my watch." He said, guiding her back into the bedroom.

"No cuckoo clocks of doom, either?" She asked, looking up into his smirking face.

"No, Bella."

"What about evil fun houses?"

"Now _that_ I have no control over."


	8. Snippy

**A/N: If the tags weren't left on, they'd be worthless. I left my tags on. They're still worthless. But cute. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Book To Read: "Secret Santa" by Sabrina James**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Snippy**

"Don't do it!"

"What?"

"That!"

"Why?"

"Because if you do it's not worth-"

_Snip!_

"No!" Emmett shrieked, staring wide eyed at the scene before him. "Do you have any idea of what you've just done?"

"I removed the stupid red plastic thingy so now it won't look stupid." Rosalie said, staring at the tiny heart-shaped card in her hand.

"You've just taken away its worth is what you've done!" Emmett cried.

Rosalie blinked. He was awfully snippy today. "It only cost eight dollars."

"But in, like, ten years it would've been worth thousands _if_ you didn't cut the Ty tag off!"

Rosalie stared down at the black dog in her hand. The only thing that had been on his Ty tag was his name, Liquorice, and a small line about him. How was that going to make him worth something?

"I don't get it." She sighed, before adding, "Besides, it's not like we need the money or anything. You know we're loaded, Emmett."

He scoffed, about to leave. Just as he reached the door, he saw a big pile of Beanie Babies on the bed. Without a second thought, he lunged for Rosalie, managing to knock her over.

"Ahhh!" She screamed, her voice muffled against his chest. In seconds, he had the scissors in his hand, scrambled off of her, and was out the door.

Rosalie, completely miffed, shifted her gaze from the door, to the pile of Beanie Babies, then finally down to her nails.

_What makes him think that taking the scissors will stop me?_ She thought, smiling down at her perfectly filed nails. Sharp has razors.

From somewhere downstairs, a soft laugh was echoing upwards.

_Laugh now, Edward,_ Rosalie grinned. _Just wait until your brother bear starts crying because I defiled more toys…_


	9. Yo!

**

* * *

**

A/N: Remember when we would all bring these crazy toys to school and try to out-trick each other? I think I still have my trick manual around here somewhere. Read and review? Enjoy!

**Book To Read: "Play Me" by Laura Ruby**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Yo!**

"Jasper, what are you doing?"

"Going around the world."

"Right…" Rosalie said, completely confused.

"Perhaps I should go around right instead of left… More of a challenge." He muttered.

* * *

"Jasper, what are you doing?"

"Walking the dog."

"We don't have a dog." Edward pointed out.

Jasper didn't reply.

* * *

"Jasper, what are you doing?"

"Sleeping."

"You can't sleep." Esme pointed out, feeling slightly miffed.

"I can with practice."

* * *

"Jasper, what are you doing?"

"Gunslinging."

"Do you have a permit for that?" Emmett asked, skeptically.

Jasper nodded, but said nothing.

* * *

"Jazz, what are you doing?"

"The time warp."

"That doesn't look like dancing." Alice pointed out, smiling.

"It's new age."

* * *

"Jasper, what are you doing?"

"The lindy loop."

"Don't you mean the lindy hop, son?" Carlisle questioned.

Jasper just blinked before saying "No."

* * *

"Bella, what are you doing?"

"Attempting to do some yoyo tricks."

"Where did you get a yoyo?" Edward asked, reclining in his rocking chair.

"Jasper gave me his old one when he got too fed up because he couldn't master Buddha's revenge." Bella replied. "You'd have to be some sort of genius to learn to split the atom."


	10. Bloody Battle

**A/N: Remember when there was only ever one way to settle things? I do... We had a tournament ofthis a few years ago in math class, and it was initiated by our teacher! Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Book To Read: "Piratica" by Tanith Lee**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Bloody Battle**

"The last blood pack…" Emmett said, eyeing the bulge in the cupboard.

"White tailed buck, by the looks of it." Edward stated, looking over his shoulder.

"I'm bigger and need more sustenance, it's mine!" Emmett screamed, grabbing for the blood.

"I've never eaten in nearly a week, it's mine!" Edward protested, knocking away Emmett's hand before it could reach the pack.

"I'll fight you for it!"

"You're on!"

"Boys! Boys! Let's settle this in a gentlemanly way." Alice said, appearing out of nowhere, only to push herself between her brothers.

"You mean the old 'ten paces and about face, the fastest shot wins' thing?" Emmett asked, annoyed that Alice would even suggest such a boring way of settling a score.

"No."

"Then what?" Edward asked, anxious. "I'm getting ravenous, and I need that blood to be around Bella!"

"Rock Paper Scissors." Alice said simply.

"Rock Paper Scissors?" The two male vampires chorused.

Alice nodded.

"But Edward will cheat!" Emmett exclaimed.

"How can I cheat? You're thoughts are too spontaneous to read." Edward pointed out, obviously wanting to get this over with.

The both sighed but took stance.

"Alright!" Alice said, staring at the two of them. "It'll be best two out of three wins. One, two, three, shoot!"

"Score!" Edward cried, staring at his paper slapped over Emmett's rock.

"One, two, three, shoot!"

"Boo-ya!" Emmett boomed, grinning at his rock smashing Edward's scissors.

"Okay, last one." Alice said. "One… two… three… shoot!"

There was a combined groaning as the boys stared at their hands. Both were rocks.

"Stalemate." Alice muttered, making herself ready for the final battle. "It's over time, now. One, two, three, shoot!"

"What? No way!"

"Ha! I won it, fair and square!" Emmett said, reaching for the blood.

"But you always pick rock. You did it three times in a row! That's why I chose paper!" Edward said, completely aghast that Emmett beat him. "Why on earth would you change to scissors?"

"I saw a pair on the counter behind you and they inspired me," Emmett replied, poking a straw into the sack, slurping gleefully.

Edward turned and glared at the scissors.

"Traitor." He hissed.


	11. Lace Me Up

**A/N: I still have mine. Four pair. If you didn't have these, you weren't cool. Read and review? Enjyo!**

**Book To Read: "Hannibal" series by Thomas Harris**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Lace Me Up**

"Those are so hot!" Jessica squealed.

"I know, right?" Lauren said, turning in a circle like a model.

"Where did you get them?" Jessica asked.

"Jimmy Choo."

"How much?"

"Only one hundred an seventy dollars. Quite a good investment if I do say so myself." Lauren gushed.

"Totally." Jessica agreed.

* * *

"Nice laces, Bella."

"Thanks, Angela."

"Where did you get them?"

"Out of an old box in the basement. Charlie hasn't cleaned out my old stuff from when I was little."

"How did you get them to curl like that?" Angela inquired.

"They came like that." Bella replied.

"Cool."

"Hey Bella, nice laces!" Mike exclaimed, staring at them.

"Thanks Mike."

"Did you get yours at Jimmy Choo too?"

"Uh, no."

"Oh. Well, at least they were cheap! Spending nearly two hundred bucks on shoe laces is ridiculous. Do you know how many pizzas you could buy with that?"

Bella just blinked, confused, unwilling to comment. Honestly, what sort of idiot pays that much for shoe laces?

"Nice laces, Lauren!" Tyler crowed.

"Thanks. They're designer." The blonde grinned.

_Oh._ Bella thought. _That sort of idiot_.


	12. It's My Life

**A/N: I'm a geek. I still play this from time to time. Read and review? enjoy!**

**Book To Read: "The Twelve Dates Of Christmas" by Catherine Hapka**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**It's My Life**

"No! It can't be!"

"What? What is it?"

"I'm destined to marry Mike Newton!"

"But I thought you were already married to Jasper."

"I am."

"So…"

"We're going to get a divorce!"

"Says who?"

"MASH!"

Bella looked across the table at the piece of paper Alice was crinkling up.

"But you're going to live in a mansion." Bella stated, squinting to read the writing.

"Don't I already?" Alice squeaked, gesturing to nowhere in particular.

"Point taken." Bella replied, chewing on her lip. "But you're going to have three kids."

"I'm immortal! I can't have kids!" Alice shrieked.

"Well, you're going to get a new Porsche. In hot pink."

Alice studied the paper for a moment, before glancing back to the name of her soon-to-be fiancé.

Alice sighed, crumpling the paper into a ball and tossing it over her shoulder. "The car is most definitely the selling point."


	13. Sticky Situation

**A/N: Remember when you used to get excited to buy a bag of chips? After the 90s, chips just lost their fun. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Book To Read: "The Phantom Of The Opera" by Gaston Leroux**

**Disclaimr: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Sticky Situation**

"Poogles!"

"What?"

"I got a stupid Poogle again."

"I don't get it."

"I swear, ketchup always gives me a Poogle."

"Ketchup what?"

"Chips, Emmett! Chips!"

"Um…" Emmett trailed off, looking oddly at his sister.

"Honestly Em, don't you know that I only buy the stupid bags of chips for the stickers?" Alice said, grudgingly sticking the Poogle sticker into her old-school-manila-paper album.

"I thought you generally liked them." Emmett stated, shrugging as he reached for a bag of salt and vinegar.

"I can't eat them. Why would I like them?" Alice groaned in frustration.

"Hey! I've got Poison Ivy!" Emmett exclaimed.

Alice quirked her eyebrow. "You can get poison ivy? And you're proud of that?"

"No! I've got Poison Ivy!" Emmett said again, producing a sticker of a red haired girl dressed in green vines.

"Oh my Carlisle! That'll complete my Batman collection! Give me that!" Alice shrieked, grabbing the sticker out of his hand.

"You could've at least said please." Emmett muttered, glaring as Alice pasted another sticker into her album.

_Meanwhile…_

"Hey! I've got Venom!" Bella cried.

"I thought that was me." Edward frowned, running his tongue over his venom-coated teeth.

"No! The sticker!" Bella replied, shoving the tiny plastic covered rectangle under his nose. "That now I'm only a Hobgoblin away from completing my Spiderman collection."

"Right…" Edward murmured, too low for Bella to hear as she popped an all-dressed chip into her mouth before posting the sticker in her old-school-manila-paper album. Why did she insist on everything being old school?


	14. Opening Night

**A/N You weren't a TRUE 90s kid if you didn't see this on opening night. I didn't like it, btu I stood in a line up for about three hours only to have that time matched by boringness until it sunk. That's when I got excited.**

**Book To Read: "Top 8: Round Up The Usual Profiles" by Katie Finn**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Opening Night**

"I can't believe it!"

"It's really here!"

"Isn't it crazy? It actually came back!"

"How can it come back? I thought I sank."

"Emmett! Seriously, after going through college three times, one would assume that you actually had a brain." Alice said, rolling her eyes.

"But Alice, when you assume you make an-" Emmett started, glaring at his sister.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I know." Alice sighed.

"Would you two stop it?" Edward groaned. "We're here to enjoy ourselves, not to argue."

"Yeah," Rosalie added. "I, for one, am excited. It's been what, eleven years since I've seen this movie?"

"It seems like only yesterday we were standing in this exact same spot, waiting to see the exact same movie." Jasper agreed.

"In a line up just as long." Alice said, looking back at the large number of people behind her.

"I actually think this line is longer." Edward stated, taking in the people in front of heir little group.

"Watching Titanic, twice, on opening night. Once in '97, and now eleven years later at the come-back viewing. How many people get to say that?" Jasper grins.

"I have no idea. But I don't think that this theatre is big enough for every one." Rosalie frowned.

"I just don't get why we're here." Emmett shrugged. "Titanic sank already. It's at the bottom of the ocean. I highly doubt they dug it up just to have one last maiden voyage. There'll be nothing to see!"

The rest of the Cullen's simultaneously groaned, as well as any other person within ear-shot.


	15. Stop Right Now

**A/N: I still have their audio cassettes. They rock. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Book To Read: "Good Girls" by Laura Ruby**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Stop Right Now**

"Stop right now, thank you very much! I need somebody with the human touch…" A milky hand ran pseudo-sensually through a mass of golden hair.

"Hey you! Always on the run! You gotta slow it down, baby, gotta have some fun." A high-pitched voice sang, the words falling like honey onto a pale blue feather boa that was sticking up in all directions.

"Stop it! You're not doing it right!" Tyler exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at his two friends.

"What? Yes we are!" Mike cried, annoyed to be interrupted, right before his favorite part, which just so happened to be the 'Ba-dup-ba-ba' bridge line.

"Man, you're trippin'." Eric agreed, double crossing his fingers on his right hand, while his other hand formed the loser sign on his forehead.

"Dude, it's stop sign, stop sign, hitch hiker, hitch hiker, drop the weights, punch the floor, clutch your heart," Tyler explained as he demonstrated to Mike and Eric, who looked rather confused. "Slap your shoulders, double guns, the non-running runner, followed by the soothing waterfall, and then you end it off with the arm sashay."

"Ty, your sashay looks like you're trying to swat flies." Eric said, holding back a chuckle.

"Yeah, And where'd you get those bogus moves?" Mike asked, "Our moves were totally better."

"I got them from the music video!" Tyler shrieked. "So mine are obviously better. And besides, the video rocks. Baby is so hot in it."

"No way! Posh is the hot one!" Mike retaliated.

"I don't know, I'm a fan of Ginger." Eric contributed. "She's a little feisty."

"But then there's Sporty. She's got the best voice." Mike added.

"And Scary is just…" Tyler trailed off, shooting glance from one of his friends to the other.

"Scary." They chorused.


	16. Thunk

**A/N: I used to get so any when this toy would get twisted up. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Book To Read: "Go Ask Alice" by Annonymous**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Thunk**

"Ah!"

_Crash! Bang! Splat! Thwack!_

Thunk.

"Ow…" Bella groaned, rubbing her back, which she had not-so-gracefully landed on. "Why me?"

_Sproing! Clink! Clack! Click! Swoop!_

Clank.

"A slinky?" Bella murmured, shooting a curious glance at the shiny silver coil sitting beside her. "This is what I tripped over?"

"Ha-ha!"

Bella looked up to see Emmett at the top of the stairs, grinning like an idiot.

"Bella fell down the stairs like a slinky!"

Without a second thought, the tiny human glued a scowl on her face, righted herself, and twisted the slinky all out of shape.

"Hey!" Emmett cried, bounding down the stairs. "Whatcha do it for?"

"I don't like being compared to cheap hunks of metal." Bella growled, throwing the used-to-be slinky over her shoulder. "And I don't like falling down the stairs."

Emmett, who had caught the ball of metal, looked at it forlornly and whined "What a waste of two bucks."


	17. I Spy

**A/N: I was neevr good at this game. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Book To Read: "The Princess Bride" By William Goldman, or "S. Morgenstern"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

* * *

**I Spy**

"Is he in Egypt?"

"I don't see him."

"On the sphinx?"

"Nope, there's just some stupid looking woman with a funny looking bird on her hat."

"Near the bazaar?"

"Unless he's a camel, no."

"What about in the palace?"

"No! I don't think he's even in this scene! I give up!" Rosalie shrieked, running her hands aggressively through her shiny, blonde hair.

"Rose, he's in every scene. I know he's here, we just have to find him." Jasper said, squinting his eyes at the colorful two page spread. "Although, having vampire sight and all, you'd think we'd be able to find him easy."

"Where's Waldo?" Rosalie exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air, to restrain herself from ripping the pages out of the stupid book she had been glancing through for the last forty minutes.

"He's right there," A pale finger descended from above, pointing to a series of missing bricks in the pyramid face, "In that opening."

Rosalie, completely flabbergasted that she didn't see the be-speckled little man with the weird glasses before, turned around, and glared the speaker.

"Fuck you, Edward." She spat, ruthlessly.

"That would be incest," He said, smiling his crooked smile before sauntering away, leaving Jasper to deal with a now seething Rosalie.

Jasper, who was tying desperately not to feel her anger, just turned the page and began his search in Morocco.

**

* * *

**


	18. Are You Gellin?

**A/N: Don't even try to tell me you didn't like these. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Book To Read: "The Heroin Diaries" by Nikki Sixx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Are You Gellin'?**

"…What are those?"

"What?"

"On your feet."

"Shoes…"

"Last time I checked, shoes weren't made to look like petroleum jelly that is a decade past its expiry date."

Bella glanced down at her feet, clad in her favorite pair of electric purple GelShoez, trying hard to see the resemblance between them and rotten Vaseline. She didn't see it.

"They're comfortable," Bella said quietly, looking self-consciously at Rosalie's red Manolo Blahnik pumps.

"They're heinous." Rosalie scoffed.

"Well, they're no Macy's, but they'll do." Bella shrugged.

"These are not _Macy's_! They're _Manolos_!" Rosalie shrieked.

"Mangos?"

"_Manolos_!" Manolo _Blahnik_? Ring a bell?"

"Nope." Bella said, popping the 'p'. "Now I'm hungry for mangos. Snack time!" She skipped away, making sure to clack her GelShoez on the marble tile on the way out.

Rosalie stared after her, before grabbing a pillow off of the couch, and screaming into it.

Did no one appreciate good fashion these days?


	19. Word Up

**A/N: I used to have the biggest crush on this guy... Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Book To Read: "Raven" by Allison Van Diepen (it's not even supposed to be out yet, but my local book store put it on the shelf anyway, so I bought it; it was A-Mah-Zing!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Word Up**

"Woah!"

"Hey! You can't say that!"

"Why the hell not?"

"Because you don't know the word's origin!"

"I don't know the origin to half of the words I say, but that hasn't stopped me before!"

"But this is 'woah!' You have to know where it comes from!" Emmett ranted.

"Uh…" Edward trailed off, trying to rack his memory.

"Woah! Joey! From _Blossom_! It's his signature word!" Emmett supplied eagerly.

"_Blossom_…" Edward said, his mind clicking. "Isn't that the show with the dude who's always in a leather jacket, and he dances badly in the theme?"

"Yes! That's Joey!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Rosalie has the biggest crush on him."

"What?"

"Yeah. She used to rant to me all the time about him, and think about him all hours of th-"

"Rose!" Emmett cried, bounding towards the stairs. "You've got some explaining to do!"

"Woah!" Edward muttered when his brother was out of sight. "That's some loud mental cursing he's doing…"


	20. Old School

**A/N: You know this is true. Old school is SO better in Disney's case.**

**Book To Read: "A Company Of Swans" by Eva Ibbotson**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Old School**

"Why is it all static like that?"

"It's been played too many times and is beginning to wear out."

"And why are the colors dull?"

"Because they weren't sharp in 1937."

"Couldn't they have at least composed a better musical score?"

"Cram it, Edward! You're ruining this for me!" Bella snapped, trying hard to keep her eyes glued to the television screen.

"Well, could we at least watch it on Blu-Ray? I'd even settle for DVD." Edward said, sighing loudly as he watched the stupid little munchkin sized person in a green smock and ugly purple hat pull on his oversized ears and stick his tongue out.

Groaning, Bella paused the VCR and glared at her boyfriend. "Just because it's on VHS, doesn't mean it sucks." She spat angrily.

"I never said that." Edward retorted. "It's Disney, therefore it's amazing."

"Then what's your problem?" Bella exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

Edward took one glance at the old beat up VCR and stated simply "It's old school."

Bella huffed in exasperation.

Weaving his arm around her shoulders, Edward whispered in her ear, "And coming from me," He said, his breath ruffling her hair, "Old school means something."


	21. Boxes Or Bags

**A/N: It's been about 11 years since I was last satisfied at this restaurant for this sole reason, and that they stopped offering mini pizzas. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Book To Read: "Indiana Jones And The Secret Of The Sphinx" by Max McCoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Boxes Or Bags**

"How cheap!"

"What? Did they forget to put the patty on your burger again?"

"No! They're still giving us these sucky bags!"

"Why are they sucky?"

"Because they're not boxes!"

"How can a bag be a box?"

"Grr!" Jessica growled, glaring at the white paper bag holding her happy meal. "I remember when McDonald's wasn't cheap and we used to get boxes with out Happy Meals."

"So?" Mike prompted. "What's the difference?"

"The difference is that it's not a Happy Meal unless it's in a box and the handles are the arches!" Jessica ranted.

"Um…"

"I'm not happy! Where is the manager?"

Mike stared in horror as Jessica took her bag and stomped up to the counter, screaming at the girl at the register before she got within twenty feet of her.

"Gee, if a box was all she wanted, I would've gladly given her my nugget box." Mike mumbled, slinking down in his seat to avoid Jessica's return wrath.


	22. Proposal

**A/N: Best flavor EVER! Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Book To Read: "Be Mine" by Sabrina James**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Proposal**

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Marry me?"

He put on his puppy dog eyes, as he held the huge ring out to her, wishing against hope that she would say yes.

"Sorry Mike, but I'm taken." Bella said jovially. "But I think I'll keep the ring." With that, she grabbed the ring out of his hand, slipped it over her finger, and put the jewel in her mouth.

Mike stared aghast at her.

"Mmm, apple." She sighed as she walked away.

The blonde boy, who didn't get up from his knees, began to cry.


	23. Highlighted

**A/N: Best magazine of all time. Don't deny it. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Book To read: "21: Bringing Down The House" by Ben Mezrich**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Highlighted**

"No fair!"

"What?"

"It's colored!"

"What's colored?"

"The items!"

"Which items?"

"In the puzzle, you dolt!" Jasper cried, pointing at the book in his hand.

"Dude, you're reading _Highlights_?" Emmett asked, staring at the cover.

"I'm not reading it!" Jasper cried, "I'm trying to do the I Spy puzzle, but _someone _colored in all the items with offending red crayon."

"Uh…"

"And, worse yet, the crayon stinks of strawberries!"

"Would the crayon happen to smell like this?" Emmett asked, shoving something tiny under his brother's nose."

Jasper's eyes narrowed. "Yes," He growled. "Emmett!"

"I'll be going now," Emmett said, dropping the crayon to the floor before running towards the back of the house.

Jasper growled, counted to five in hi head, before starting his pursuit of his magazine ruining zit of a sibling.


	24. UGLY You Ain't Got No Alibi

**A/N: This guy freaked me out as a kid... Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Book To Read: "Wonderous Strange" by Lesley Livingston**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**U.G.L.Y You Ain't Got No Alibi**

"He's ugly."

"I know."

"He's not human."

"I know."

"He eats cats?"

"What? You thought that eating cats was a monopoly only dogs had? Well, think again, Edward, aliens do to." Bella stated, keeping her eyes glued to the television.

"And what's with his name?" Edward asked, not wanting to stop his question tirade about the ridiculous show he was being forced to watch.

"Hey, Alf is a cool name." Bella chuckled, swatting at his leg.

Edward snuck a glance at her out of the corner of his eye. "If you say so."


	25. Shake Your Groove Thing

**A/N: If you haven't done this dance, you haven't lived yet. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Book To Read: "Interview With A Vampire" by Anne Rice**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Shake Your Groove Thing**

"Y-M-C-A!"

"Um…"

"It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A!"

"That looks like it may-"

"Ouch!" Alice cried, crumpling to the floor.

"Well, it serves you right for trying to do that childish dance contortionist style." Rosalie shrugged, not put out in the least by her sister's pain.

"I'm immortal! I didn't think I'd get hurt!" Alice said, getting up off of the floor, rubbing her childlike hand along her now aching back.

"It does if it's self-inflicted." Rosalie stated. "And I thought that the song itself was torture…"

"It's catchy!"Alice cried.

"If you hadn't been shaking your groove thing to it, you wouldn't be in this position right now." Rosalie chuckled at Alice's hunched form.

"Shut it!"


	26. Surgery

**A/N: If you didn't play with these, you suck. If you didn't give one surgery after you bought it, you also suck, and your game must've too. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Book To Read: "Spanking Shakespeare" by Jake Wizner**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Surgery**

"What are you doing?"

"Making him lose a little weight. He's too pudgy."

"I get that; but what are the scissors for?"

"This."

_Snip!_

"Don't cut him!"

"I don't hear him protesting…"

"That's because he can't!"

"Why shouldn't I cut him?"

"You'll hurt him!"

"Will not!"

"Look what you've done!" Mike exclaimed, pointing to the small incision. "He's bleeding."

Tyler watched as a mass of tiny grey beans rolled out onto the table.

"Sorry dude," Tyler said, picking up the smiling yellow sack. "But you can't be hackie with all of that junk in you."

"At least you apologized," Mike grumbled, staring forlornly at the smiley hackie sack.

"Now it's time to stitch him back up." Tyler explained, picking up an already threaded needle.

"No!" Mike cried, not wanting his smiley friend to go through surgery.

Not that Tyler cared.

_Stitch!_


	27. DISCO

**A/N: The reason I'm updating after a long spell of being buried six feet under? College is out a week from tomorrow! Time to draw, time to chill with my friends, time to sing, read, and dance like nobody's watching! And most importantly, time to write! Yes, that's right. I'm back!Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Book To Read: "Gone" by Michael Grant**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**D-I-S-C-O**

"Wow, Lauren, you look so 70's…" Jessica cooed.

"I know, right?" Lauren said, smirking.

"I mean, look at that hair!" Jessica continued, watching as Lauren ran her pick through her teased up hair.

"It's so totally rad." Angela added, fixing her cherry red lipstick.

_Bang!_

The three girls' turned away from the mirror in time to see the bathroom door slowly swinging shut after a very glammed up Rosalie Hale. With her four inch red wedges and her gold sequined dress, she truly looked like a disco queen. Just the thought of it made Lauren's toes curl with rage. How could she compete with the likes of _that_ for the school's annual title of Dance Floor Doll?

All of a sudden, Rosalie stopped in her tracks on the way to the sinks at the other end of the bathroom, and burst out laughing.

"What the hell?" Jessica said, confused.

"I don't get what's so funny." Angela shrugged.

"What's your fucking problem, Hale? The loony bin let you out a month early?" Lauren scowled.

"You look like a Trollie." Rosalie stated in between laughs, forgetting about the sinks as she turned on her heel and went back towards the gym.

"Trollie?" Jessica gasped. "As in those ugly, stupid little dolls with frizzy hair?"

Taking in a deep breath, Lauren screeched.

Angela covered her ears, muttering, "Well, if you don't win the title for Dance Floor Doll, I think you've got the one for Super Screech Suzy in the bag."


	28. Footloose

**A/N: Actually, I don't have a real author's note for this chapter except for "Bumblebee Rocks". Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Book To Read: "Perfect Chemistry" by Simone Elkeles**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Footloose**

Click! Click! Click!

"There's no place like home, Emmett?"

"Ah!" Emmett screamed, jumping about three feet in the air. Looking around him, he noticed Alice leaning against the door jamb. "Whatcha do it for, Alice?"

Giggling, Alice shot her gaze down to her brother's feet.

"Those aren't exactly red slippers, but they'll do… I guess." Alice grimaced at the light up Transformers sneakers that looked as though they should've been in a trash can instead of on Emmett's feet.

"Hey, these would look better in red!" Emmett exclaimed, now running in place so the flashing lights wouldn't shut off. "I'm so going to have to hit up _The Kidz Place_ later…"

Alice groaned. Only Emmett…


	29. Think Pink

**A/N: You know you had one. Mine was blue with Ariel. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Book To Read: "Vampire Kisses" series by Ellen Schrieber**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twiligth or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**T****hink Pink**

"Mine's better."

"But mine's bigger."

"So? Mine's more durable."

"But mine's pink!"

"Okay, you got me there…" Emmett sighed, glancing from his boring orange DragonBall lunch box to Jasper's hot pink Barbie one.

Jasper smiled widely.

"You're so gay sometimes, though, bro." Emmett said. "I mean, pink is cool and all, but Barbie?"

Whipping a blood bottle out of the pink confection, Jasper sucked and replied "You know you love me."


	30. The Song That Never Ends

**A/N: Thi is just an ode to one of those trash songs by a stupid band that won't get out of your head. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Book To Read: "The China Garden" by Liz Berry**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**The Song That Never Ends**

"This is retarded." Rosalie spat.

"He's up to four hours." Alice stated absentmindedly.

"Really?" Up went a perfectly groomed blonde brow.

"I should know. I've watched him for all two hundred and forty minutes of it." Alice confirmed.

"Is there any real lyrics to it?"

"If there is, I haven't heard them."

"Mmm bop, ba duba dop  
Ba du bop, ba duba dop  
Ba du bop, ba duba dop  
Ba du…

Mmm bop, ba duba dop  
Ba du bop, Ba du dop  
Ba du bop, Ba du dop  
Ba du!"

"Dear Carlisle, that _is_ annoying, isn't it?" Rosalie said, containing a smile.

"And he calls himself a musician." Alice grumbled.

"Edward! If I hear that vamp damn Hanson song one more time I swear your head will be going through the glass wall!" Emmett's voice echoed down the stairs.

Edward stopped singing momentarily, had the grace to look confused, before saying to Rosalie and Alice, "That's a challenge. Mmm bop, ba duba dop…"


	31. Gaming Around

**A/N: I agree with Rosalie. It was my favorite. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Book To Read: "The China Garden" by Liz Berry**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Gaming Around**

"Mario Kart!"

"Legend of Zelda!"

"Mario Kart!"

"Legend of Zelda!"

"Mario Kart, for the last time!"

"On Carlisle's name, Legend of Zelda!"

"How about Donkey Kong?"

Jasper and Rosalie both snapped their heads around to see Bella sitting on the couch, Super Nintendo controller in her hand, and the opening credits of Donkey Kong scrolling up on the screen.

Jasper looked sulkily down at the game in his hand, complaining, "But I wanted to be Peach…"

"Oh, shut it Jazz." Rosalie said, throwing the Zelda game over her shoulder, ignoring the resounding crash it made as it hit the wall. "Bella and I will give you a turn."

She plopped down on the couch next to the human, grabbed the other controller, and said "I call Diddy!"


	32. Two Of A Kind

**A/N: You know you lived this show. D.J. was the best. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Book To Read: "A Kiss In Time" by Alex Flinn**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Two Of A Kind**

"It's Mary Kate."

"It's Ashley."

"It's Mary Kate…"

"No, it's Ashley."

"It's Mary Kate, Rose."

"How can you tell?"

"Look at the nose and the eyes- the whole face!"

"Emmett, they're identical twins! The look exactly the same!"

"The let's ask Alice."

Hearing her name, Alice jolted downstairs to see what was up.

"Alice, who plays Michelle Tanner on _Full House_?" Rosalie asked, not taking her eyes off of the television.

"Mary Kate and Ashley Olsen." Alice answered easily.

"Yeah, but who's playing her in this episode?" Emmett demanded.

Glancing at the TV, Alice said "Mary Kate."

"Yes!" Emmett pumped his fist in triumph.

"How do you know?" Rosalie groaned, staring at the screen in dismay.

Alice grinned. "I peeked at the credits."

Rosalie sighed. "Stupid psychic sister."


	33. Bib

**A/N: Title for this chapter derived from the name ofthe mascot in question. Read and review? Enjoy!**

Book To Read: "Blood & Chocolate" by Anette Klaus

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Bib**

"Are you sure it's not too big?"

"No…"

"But it looks-"

"That's the way it's supposed to go!"

"If you say so."

"Ha!" Came a boisterous laugh from the doorway.

"What do you want, Emmett? Can't you see I'm busy picking out an outfit for Bella here?" Alice shrieked, making to close the door.

Just before it shut in his face, he managed to get out, "Bella! Don't let her do it! You look like the Michelin man!"

_Slam!_

Looking down at herself, she grumbled "I just knew it!"

"Ignore him Bella," Alice cooed. "Puff jackets are all the rage again."

"Whatever."


	34. Fairy Tale MD

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to one of the best past-times of the 90s... Jump rope rhymes. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Book To Read: "The Looking Glass Wars" by Frank Beddor**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Fairy Tale MD**

"Cinderella dressed in yellow, went upstairs to kiss a fellow. Made a mistake, kissed a snake… How many doctors did it take? One-"

"Daddy! You did that on purpose!" Alice accused, pointing her jump rope handle at Carlisle, who's feet were tangled up in the long pink double dutch rope.

"I don't know, Alice," Rosalie said, yanking the rope out of her sister's hand as she began coiling it up, ripping it from around her father's legs. "Maybe he just sucks at jumping rope."

"But rose, he tripped on the first jump four times!" Alice protested.

"So? He's a guy. They're not supposed to be good at this sport."

"He's a vampire! He's good at all sports!"

"Girls! There's no need to argue," Carlisle amended as he took the rop from his oldest daughter, uncoiled it, doubled it up, and began jumping at a rapid pace, never once tripping up. "The reason I kept stopping at one was because the doctor who cared for Cinderella was so good he didn't need any help."

"Oh yeah? And who was that?" Rosalie asked, counting his jumps in her head.

Carlisle did a skier, followed by a crossover, his gold eyes twinkling. "Me."


	35. Vroom

**A/N: Wrote this tonight at work... Fitting room is boring. Read adn review? Enjoy!**

**Book To Read: "Ripped At The Seams" by Nancy Krulik**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Vroom**

"Vroom!"

_Crash!_

"Damn…"

"Emmett! If one more dinky hits that window, I'm taking away your allowance." Esme warned, looking over her cup of blood at her son.

"But mom! They're not dinkies, they're Hot Wheels!" He said, adjusting the plastic ramp he had set up on the table. It ran from the table-top, then down to the floor before arching back up to send the mini cars flying grill first into the glass wall. "Besides, I need my allowance to by more Hot Wheels."

"Don't even think about it Emmett," Esme said, narrowing her eyes as she watched him set up another dinky.

"Vroom!"

Crash!

"Hot Wheels leading the way!"

"Grounded! With no allowance!"

"Mom!"


	36. Go Go Fighting Girlfriends

**A/N: White was the best. Do not even bother arguing against it.**

**Book To Read: "Drive Me Crazy" by Erin Downing**

**Disclaiomer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Go Go Fighting Girlfriends**

"The dinosaurs were better."

"No, the big robot."

"But if you could transform into anything, wouldn't it be a dinosaurs?"

"They didn't transform into real dinosaurs, the combined to become a big one. Not to mention they were _robot_ dinosaurs." Rosalie argued.

"Please, I'm telling you. They each had their separate dinosaurs and the one big one." Bella retaliated.

"Would you two shut up already? It's starting!" Alice scolded, turning up the volume.

All fighting was forgotten as they chorused "Go go Power Rangers! Mighty morphin' Power Rangers!"

"I call the red ranger."

"You can have him; the white ranger is a total hottie."

"Is not!"

"It too!"

"Carlisle, make it stop." Alice muttered, putting her head in her hands.


	37. Early Bird

**A/N: I know they still exist, but they suck in comparison to the 90s line up.**

**Book To Read: "The Candy Darlings" by Christine Walde**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Early Bird**

"Bella, it's six in the morning go back to bed."

"But dad, it's Saturday!"

"Exactly my point!"

"But I can't go to bed until at least ten o'clock."

"And why not?"

"Because it's Saturday!"

"What does the day of the week have to do with anything?" Charlie asked, scratching his head. He could barely keep his eyes open he was so tired.

"Saturday morning cartoons, duh!" Bella exclaimed, pointing at the television. "First there's _Pepper Ann_, then _Doug_, _Sailor Moon_, _Beasties_, _Power Rangers_, _Sabrina the Animated Series_, _Transformers_, and then _Pokémon_! I can't go back to bed until I find out what Team Rocket is up too!"

"Fine," Charlie grunted, taking the remote. "You can watch your cartoons."

He hit the mute button.

"Dad!"

"Good night, Bells," Charlie grinned, taking the remote to bed with him. He would sleep with it under his pillow.


	38. You Can Fly

**A/N: Mine is in the basement. I still bring it out from time ot time.**

**Book To Read: "Chronicles Of Narnia" by C.S. Lewis**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**You Can Fly**

_Whoosh!_

"That is so cool!"

"I know."

"But how does it fly?"

"The rip-cord, duh."

"But they wings, they don't flap! All they do is twirl!"

"So?"

"So, according to the laws of physic, logic, and Peter Pan, by all rights it shouldn't be able to!"

"The laws of Peter Pan?"

"You know, all you need is to think of a wonderful thought? Faith, trust and pixie dust?"

"Edward, stop questioning the properties of Sky Dancers, and just have fun, would you?"

"Sorry Alice."


	39. Drowning In Your Love

**A/N: You know you sed to do this with your friends. When the song came on, nothing else mattered. This is my fangirl chapter.**

**Book To Read: "Dracula" by Bram Stoker**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Drowning In Your Love**

"Nick is so hot!" Jessica shrieked.

"No way! A.J. is the hot one!" Lauren cried.

"You two must be blind. Haven't you seen Howie? Totally swoon-worthy." Angela sighed.

"But Nick is blonde!"

"So? A.J. has a soul patch!"

"But Howie's got the awesome voice!"

"But Nick wears the-"

"_All you people can't you see? Can't you see? How our love's affecting our reality?"_

"Oh my god! Turn that up!" Lauren squealed as Jessica ran to get the radio dial.

Turning the music up as loud as it would go, the girls got up and began to dance, singing along with the song.

"_Every time we're down, you can make it right and that makes you larger than life!"_


	40. They All Fall Down

**A/N: I still play this game- hand held edition. It is so frustrating. **

**Book To Read: "Blue Moon" by Alyson Noel**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**They All Fall Down**

"Stupid blue 'L' shaped thing! You're supposed to go the other way! And yellow square! Why aren't you following my orders?"

"Bella-"

"Annoying green stick!"

"Bella, what are you-"

"Retarded pink weird thing!"

"Bella!" Edward screamed, stepping in front of the television. "What did I say about playing Tetris after having too much candy?"

"That I shouldn't do it?"

"And for a good reason." Edward said, pressing the power button on the television.

"Hey! I was playing that!" Bella cried, tossing her controller to the floor.

"You can play tomorrow, when you're not so hyper." Edward replied, picking her up to carry her to bed.

"Stupid cube… just you wait. I'll get you." She growled, glaring over his shoulder at the television.

"Note to self," Edward mumbled, "Get Bella a new Atari game."


	41. Grand Slam

**A/N: I still have aoout 300 of these. They rock.**

**Book To Read: "North Of Beautiful" by Justina Chen Headley**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Grand Slam**

_Slam!_

"Woot!"

"Not fair."

"You're just mad because you lost."

"You cheated."

"How do you cheat at POGs?"

"You put to much force on the slammer."

"It is called a slammer… you're supposed to toss it down hard.

"You used yours lucky _Coca-Cola_ POGs instead of my _Casper_ ones."

"You lost, Carlisle. Give it up."

Folding his arms across his chest, Carlisle slumped down in his chair and growled "Whatever Esme" as he watched his wife clean up the game.


	42. Puzzled

**A/N: This most I could ever get was four sides. I went to school with a guy who could solve one of these in 6 seconds flat. Damn him.**

**Book to Read: "The Boys Next Door" by Jennifer Echols **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Puzzled**

Mr. Banner paced in front of the room, smirking evilly at his class. "We're going to try something different today," He said gleefully. "Your assignment today is to solve the puzzle in front of you. Timing counts, so make sure your record your partner's time as soon as they finish. You have until the end of class. Go."

Looking down at the puzzle in front of her, Bella frowned deeply, and turned to Edward, who was smirking and working the stopwatch.

Groaning, Bella growled "I can't figure out my life, so how do they expect me to solve a Rubik's cube?"

Edward just chuckled and said "Fifty eight minutes and thirty six seconds left."

Turning back to the multicolored cube, Bella began fiddling with it while muttering "Stupid puzzle inclined vampire."


	43. BeBop It

**A/N: This toy annoyed me so much. That's all there is to say.**

**Book To Read: "Party Games" by Whitney Lyles**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Be-Bop It**

"_Bop it. Twist it. Pass it._" The toy was quickly thrown to his game partner.

"_Flick it. Bop it. Flick it. Pull it. Pass it._" She tossed it back, her fingers itching in anticipation as the game sped up.

"_Twist it. Flick it. Bop it. Bop it. Twist it. Pull- BEEP! Uh-oh. Try harder!_"

"Emmett! Why is it always you that screws up?" Alice whined over the incessant beeping of the game.

"It's not my fault!" Emmett complained, glancing menacingly at the toy. "It is prejudiced against people with big hands."


	44. TGIF

**A/N: I watched a few shows out of this block (TA, S, and BMW), and looked forward to 7 every Friday.**

**Trivia: Instead of a book, I'll give you trivia. The TGIF tv block didn't stand for Thank God It's Friday, but Thank God It's Funny.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**TGIF**

"Thank God it's Friday! I can't wait until seven o'clock!" Emmett cried, booting it into the living room.

"I know! The new episodes of _Sabrina_ and _Brotherly Love_ are going to make my whole week." Edward said, hunting down the T.V. remote.

"No way!" Emmett protested. "_Boy Meets World_ and _Buffy_!"

"Oh, stop arguing you two, we need to get ready!" Jasper shrieked in excitement.

The mad rush for pillows, blankets, and blood packs was on. About five minutes later, they brothers were all piled back on the sofa, waiting patiently for the tedious soap operas to end, making way for their favorite five hour television block of the week.

Rosalie, passing through on her way to the kitchen, stopped and gawked at her husband and two siblings religiously watching _Passions_.

"What the hell are you boys doing?" She asked, taking note of the slumber party sort of atmosphere.

"Waiting for Teen Angel to come on." Jasper replied, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"That doesn't start until seven."

"So?" Edward scoffed, burrowing deeper down into his blanket.

"It's eleven thirty. Not even noon yet." Rosalie deadpanned.

The boys just blinked.

Rolling her eyes, she passed on through with a polite "Freaks."


	45. Spring Cleaning

**A/N: Best author ever. Nuff said.**

**Book To Read: "Charmed" series by Constance M. Burge**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Spring Cleaning**

"Mortimer, be quiet!" Emmett's voice boomed through the house.

"Who's Mortimer? Bella asked, rolling her eyes skyward to follow the cry.

"Beats me." Alice shrugged. "Emmett has been screaming weird things all day. Stuff about the temperature dropping something like fifty degrees below zero, shopping carts, magic colored markers, and girls wearing paper bags."

"That'd be Emmett." Carlisle put in from behind his newspaper. "He was cleaning out the basement this morning when he came across a box of Robert Munsch books. Needless to say the basement was abandoned in favor of providing story time for Rosalie."

"Oh," The girls chorused.

"Wait a minute, but if Emmett's reading to Rosalie, who's cleaning out the basement?" Alice questioned.

***

"Hey Edward, look what I found!" Jasper exclaimed, shoving the box into his brother's line of view.

"Old N*SYNC cds?" Edward's eyes lit up. "Awesome!"


	46. Tale Of El Diablo

**A/N: All I can say is that this would've been up 2 days ago if the stupid site was working. And that I rocked at these things.**

**Book to Read: "Six By Seuss" by Doctor Seuss**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Tale Of El Diablo**

"Is there a point to this?" Jasper asked, becoming quickly tired of the game.

"I have no clue." Rosalie replied, copying her brother's back and forth motion of their sticks, causing their heavy plastic hourglasses to slide along their wires.

Across the yard, Edward was tossing hers up in the air repeatedly, always bouncing it right back up after having hit the cord.

"Show off," Rosalie muttered under her breath.

Meanwhile, Carlisle was trying desperately to untangle his hourglass from his tossing cord.

"Stupid Diablo!" He cursed as it dropped painlessly onto his foot. "And Bella said these things were idiot proof."


	47. Devil Dolly

**A/N: These things terrified me.**

**Book To Read: "Meridian" by Amber Kizer**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Devil Dolly**

"What is it?"

"It kind of looks angelic…"

"Angelic? More like satanic! I mean, just look at those eyes!"

"And that tiny little mouth… terrifying."

"Moreover, why is it naked?"

"Give me back my Kewpie Doll!" Alice shrieked, zipping into the room in horror as she saw her brothers molesting her toy.

"I heard that thought, Alice!" Edward cried at her retreating back. "We were so not molesting it!"

"Yeah!" Emmett agreed. "If I wanted to molest something, it would be a Barbie doll. At least her plastic self is halfway pretty!"


	48. Shifty Eyed

**A/N: These were fun. I had a yellow pair.**

**Book To Read: "Blackwood Farms" series by Anne Rice**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Shifty Eyed**

"What are those?"

"What are what?"

"Those things on your head."

"You mean my pigtails?"

"No, stupid, the things on your face."

"Oh! They're sunglasses, silly."

"From where? Mars?"

"Lunendale's…"

"Why do they look like they're designed by convicts?"

"Huh?"

"Jail bars, you bint. Your glasses look like they came from Alcatraz."

"I thought it was Azkaban… Anyway, all the cool kids are wearing them, Lauren."

"Whatever," Lauren scoffed, turning on her heel for a perfectly practiced dramatic exit. "If you want to look like OJ Simpson, fine with me."

"Hey Jessica," Bella said, coming up behind the girl who was staring, stunned, at hr best friend's retreating back. "Cool shutter shades."

Propping her shades up on her head, Jessica turned child-like eyes onto the brunette, a silent question hanging in her voice when she replied "I thought so."


	49. Murder

**A/N: Never was a big fan.**

**Book To Read: "Another Faust" by Daniel & Dina Nayeri**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Murder**

"It's hip."

"More like hippie."

"But it's pretty!"

"It looks like a rainbow threw up on it."

"Jasper, what do you have against tie dye?"

"The fact that it keeps coming back. First it was the sixties, then the late seventies, and the nineties. It's like it's immortal. I'm sorry, Edward, but that shirt-" Jasper pointed to his brother's chest, "Needs to be murdered."

Edward's eyes bugged out.


	50. The Moment Of Truth

**Very Important A/N: So, you've all made it. The final chapter is up. This fic is done. I have a poll up on my profile so you guys can vote for the theme of my next oneshot series. It won't be going up for maybe a week or so, giving everyone time to vote. In the meantime, I'm going to work on updating "Rise Of The Reaper". Thanks to everyone for all the great reviews! I love you all!**

**Book To Read: "The Tear Collector" by Patrick Jones**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**The Moment Of Truth**

"Oh no..."

"It's coming closer!"

"Make it stop! Pull out the batteries!"

"Taking the batteries out won't stop the clock!"

"It's almost here: the new millennium, the end of all technology, and possibly, the world..."

"But we're immortal. If the world ends, we'll still be alive, right?"

"In theory yes, but maybe not."

"Shut up, all of you! It's nearly here!" Emmett screamed, pointing at the clock as the second hand ticked closer to the twelve, closer to midnight, closer to Y2K.

"Ten, nine eight…" The 5 Cullen kids chanted together. "Seven, six, five, four, three, two, one."

Silence.

"Nothing happened," Jasper said after a minute.

"The world's still here." Emmett blinked.

"Phone lines are up," Edward called, having ran to the kitchen to check.

"So is the computer." Alice sighed with relief.

"Damn news channels saying that the end of the nineties would be the end of the world," Rosalie huffed, stomping off, cursing the supposed Y2K bug every step of the way.


End file.
